


('cause I still remember) The smile when you tore me apart

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, M/M, Shu is a ghost!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il bosco si aprì al sentiero come una bocca, seguendo il tragitto di quella carrozza lenta in una gola profonda fatta di alberi scuri e altissimi – una cupola di rami secchi e fitti attorno, tanto che il giorno sembrava una pallida notte.All’interno dell’abitacolo, i cinque passeggeri sobbalzarono: la ruota di legno era inciampata su un sasso aguzzo, prima di proseguire spedita verso la destinazione. Ritsu si sistemò meglio contro lo schienale, sbadigliando appena e chiudendo gli occhi ancora una volta.Accanto a lui, qualcuno sbuffò.-Tra tutti i lavori che ci capitano, la disinfestazione è proprio quello che odio di più.Arashi, davanti all’uomo, cercò di sciogliere un poco del suo malumore, con un sorriso dolce e un gesto lento della mano.-Suvvia, suvvia! Izumi! Era da diverso tempo che non ci chiedevano una cosa del genere.Intervenne anche il loro capitano: nell’angolo opposto, Leo scosse con così violenza la testa da far dondolare tutti i capelli arancioni, trattenuti solo dal laccio basso di una coda.-Da così tanto tempo che il novellino qui è la prima volta che fa un vero e proprio esorcismo!
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	('cause I still remember) The smile when you tore me apart

**Author's Note:**

> Ho preso diverse cose da The Haunting of Bly Mason e le ho proprio usate senza ritegno, farcendo il tutto con un po’ di LeoShu perché insomma sì. E anche un po’ di Knights qui e là perché altrettanto sì.  
> Non sono solita scrivere cose sui fantasmi perché non si direbbe ma sono estremamente impressionabile su questo genere di cose e quindi rischio di avere paura io stessa delle cose che scrivo (.) ma il prompt mi ha ispirata per tutta sta pappardella e quindi niente, eccoci qua.  
> Ovviamente, vi consiglio anche di ascoltare la magnifica canzone dei WT, che secondo me rende benissimo l’atmosfera di questa fanfiction – non a caso l’ho presa come soundtrack!  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  


_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need_  
  
_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_  
  
_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_  


  
  
Il bosco si aprì al sentiero come una bocca, seguendo il tragitto di quella carrozza lenta in una gola profonda fatta di alberi scuri e altissimi – una cupola di rami secchi e fitti attorno, tanto che il giorno sembrava una pallida notte.  
All’interno dell’abitacolo, i cinque passeggeri sobbalzarono: la ruota di legno era inciampata su un sasso aguzzo, prima di proseguire spedita verso la destinazione. Ritsu si sistemò meglio contro lo schienale, sbadigliando appena e chiudendo gli occhi ancora una volta.  
Accanto a lui, qualcuno sbuffò.  
-Tra tutti i lavori che ci capitano, la disinfestazione è proprio quello che odio di più.  
Arashi, davanti all’uomo, cercò di sciogliere un poco del suo malumore, con un sorriso dolce e un gesto lento della mano.  
-Suvvia, suvvia! Izumi! Era da diverso tempo che non ci chiedevano una cosa del genere.  
Intervenne anche il loro capitano: nell’angolo opposto, Leo scosse con così violenza la testa da far dondolare tutti i capelli arancioni, trattenuti solo dal laccio basso di una coda.  
-Da così tanto tempo che il novellino qui è la prima volta che fa un vero e proprio esorcismo!  
L’interpellato, sedutogli accanto, era visibilmente troppo eccitato per riuscire a rendere credibile il suo cipiglio – aveva il petto in fuori, su cui spiccava il logo della divisa dei Knights, di un brillante color blu.  
-Dovremmo comunque mantenere un certo decoro, di fronte al nostro committente! Il nostro lavoro è vitale, perché i cittadini continuino a vivere in pace.  
Izumi alzò un sopracciglio, ghignò e guardò al proprio fianco, mentre Ritsu rimaneva accucciato contro lo schienale e teneva le palpebre sigillate, come se potesse in qualche modo recuperare il sonno perduto.  
-Kuma-kun, cosa pensa la tua famiglia di noi?  
-Che siamo bravi ma non ci applichiamo abbastanza. La cacciata della strega poteva avvenire in molto meno tempo.  
-Ancora con quella storia? Sono passati mesi!  
-Ma la città è stata mezza distrutta, prima che riuscissimo a scioglierla con l’acqua calda.  
Leo rise ad alta voce, sebbene non ci fosse nulla di propriamente ilare in quanto appena detto.  
-Beh! Hanno anche ragione a lamentarsi, da un certo punto di vista!  
Qualcuno sospirò di nuovo, mentre all’esterno il proseguire della carrozza spaventò uno stormo di corvi nerissimi che spiccò il volo stridendo contrariato.  
Il bosco era ormai finito e, oltrepassate mura alte di cemento e tegole rosse, erano entrati in un giardino sconfinato, di cui a malapena si vedevano i confini.  
Il sorriso di Tsukasa si fece appena poco meno brillante, mentre quasi battibeccava con il capitano della sua squadra.  
-Quindi, questa è l’occasione giusta per pulire la nostra reputazione! Dobbiamo fare tutto alla perfezione.  
-Dici così perché non hai mai visto un fantasma vero, novellino!  
-Il signor I- Cioè, la creatura che vi accompagna sempre. È uno di loro?  
-Ah, sì! È proprio un fantasma! In questo momento sta aleggiando sopra di te!  
-Davvero?  
Il giovane si voltò di scatto, a fissare con intensità e terrore il soffitto dell’abitacolo dove pensava si fosse rannicchiato Shu. Ovviamente, Leo lo derise con una risata acuta, fin troppo sgarbata e infantile.  
-Sto scherzando! Non farebbe mai una cosa del genere! Lui è troppo… schizzinoso!  
Arashi si intromise, prima che Tsukasa gli saltasse al collo – la tensione era visibile nel suo tremore e nel rosso delle sue guance, senza contare che cominciava a dare fastidio pure a lei tutto quel chiasso.  
-Dovresti smetterla di fare questo genere di cose…  
Prendendo l’occasione giusta, intervenne anche Izumi, ancora più deciso di lei.  
-In realtà dovresti proprio piantarla di evocarlo. Sembra una presa per il culo!  
Ma quelle parole sortirono un effetto inaspettato.  
Il piccolo mantello che cadeva dalle loro spalle si alzò dal nulla e gli coprì la testa, oscurandogli gli occhi. Izumi balzò sul posto, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca del colpevole.  
-Ehi-  
Nulla, com’era prevedibile, ma Izumi seguitò a fissare l’aria con astio, anche senza una specifica rivelazione. Quel maledetto fantasma faceva spesso quel genere di cose, quasi fosse un folletto dispettoso o uno gnomo infestante, in particolar modo quando si rivolgeva a Leo in modi un po’ più brutali. Izumi non poteva né fermarlo né chiedergli di smetterla, poiché incapacitato a persino a vederlo, men che mai parlare con lui: quelle erano capacità di Leo Tsukinaga, loro capitano.  
Ma vedendo la scena, Tsukasa si fece ancora più insistente.  
-Sena-senpai ha ragione, Leader! Noi dovremmo scacciare le creature come lui, non usarli come alleati!  
-Dobbiamo proprio parlare di questo ora? Di nuovo? Per la millesima volta?  
-Siamo entrati in argomento…  
Ritsu bloccò ogni altro commento, stiracchiandosi e allungando le proprie gambe verso il più giovane del gruppo. Sorrideva furbo, quasi come un gatto soddisfatto – e la sua lingua pungente colpì l’orgoglio di Tsukasa in maniera precisa.  
-Quando torneremo in ufficio, ne parleremo con calma, un’altra volta. Ora è inutile, di certo non vogliamo fare la figura di quelli che litigano tra i loro. Giusto?  
Il giovane incassò la testa nelle spalle, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo.  
Arashi, rimasta un poco fuori da tutto lo scambio, guardò dal finestrino e vide per prima le mura alte della magione Sakuma, eleganti e raffinate.  
Erano giunti a destinazione.  
  
  
-Dunque, signor Maggiordomo. Dicci esattamente cosa sta succedendo!  
Izumi si colpì la faccia con la mano, mentre Arashi sorrise per mascherare l’imbarazzo; la servitù tutta guardò quello strano ometto che rideva a squarciagola nella cucina della magione, chiedendosi se si trattasse davvero del capitano dei Knights e non ci fosse uno sbaglio di qualche tipo.  
Gli rispose un uomo alto e magro, le cui rughe profondissime scavavano nella pelle biancastra e il cui sguardo sembrava stanco, seppur ancora molto vigile. La sua sicurezza era sintomo e conseguenza del ruolo che aveva ricoperto per tanti anni, e questo diede assoluta fiducia nelle sue parole.  
-Le domestiche hanno visto oggetti cadere dal nulla, interi mobili vibrare all’improvviso. Dicono di essere seguite dagli occhi dei quadri, ma la cosa che ci tormenta di più di tutte sono le impronte di fango nel corridoio, ogni notte!  
-Tutto questo avviene in una specifica zona della magione?  
L’uomo guardò le ragazze in divisa, che si torturavano la gonna e il grembiule bianco. Una di loro, in particolare, stava tremando al ricordo di quanto era accaduto di recente.  
Rispose ancora.  
-Un po’ d’dappertutto, ma si concentrano in specifiche zone. In soffitta, nel corridoio che porta all’ala est, nella camera matrimoniale dei padroni Sakuma e nella serra. Le strisce di fango partono dall’ingresso principale e salgono fino all’ala sud, interrompendosi davanti a una specifica stanza.  
Raccolte queste informazioni, Leo si rivolse ai propri sottoposti.  
Il gruppo si riunì in un solo punto, accanto al tavolo alto di legno spesso, pulitissimo.  
-Direi di dividerci e dare un’occhiata in giro. Che ne dite?  
A un accenno di consenso da parte di tutti, il capitano dei Knights diede direttive precise, e indicò uno a uno gli altri suoi compagni.  
-Naru e il novellino andranno in soffitta, Kuma andrà nell’ala est, Sena va invece nella serra. Io vado nell’ala sud…  
Izumi fece una smorfia a quegli ordini, ma non aggiunse nulla – non davanti a un pubblico, almeno.  
Ogni cameriera si avvicinò a uno dei Knights, mentre Leo fu approcciato dall’uomo che prima di aveva risposto. Chinato il busto, lo invitò con un gesto della mano a seguirlo.  
-Prego, da questa parte.  
Leo si sistemò la tracolla contenente i suoi oggetti da lavoro e si avviò assieme a lui, con un sorriso grande quanto tutto il volto.  
Lasciando la cucina ordinata, profumata di candeggina, si addentrarono nel corridoio dell’ingresso che dalla porta principale si allungava sino alle scale per i piani superiori, intrecciate e incrociate in un pianerottolo da cui partiva la parete di ritratti incorniciati di uomini e donne dai tratti caucasici, i capelli biondi. C’erano le statue di due bestie dalle fauci spalancate, all’inizio dei corrimani lucidi, e due statue di angeli femminili dove le rampe delle scale si incrociavano.  
Leo osservò ogni dettaglio, registrò ogni scricchiolio delle scale di legno, sorpassò un fantasma innocuo dal volto con lineamenti labili, che neanche ormai si ricordava la propria identità. Gli sorrise e lui alzò il capo, rivelando una curvatura sbagliata del collo.  
Quindi, Leo si rivolse all’uomo davanti a lui.  
-Signor Maggiordomo, parlami un po’ della storia di questa casa!  
L’altro lo guardò appena oltre la propria spalla, per poi fissare un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. La sua vista si fece vitrea, mentre i piedi si muovevano con una volontà propria, sul tappeto del primo piano. Un lungo corridoio seguito da porte chiuse a chiave e piccoli tavolini con vasi vuoti, ogni tanto un piccolo davanzale di lato.  
Le sue parole erano davvero stanche.  
-Non c’è molto da dire, in realtà. Su questo terreno sorgeva una proprietà di antichi nobili giapponesi, rasa al suolo quando il podere è stato venduto a stranieri europei. Rimasta di proprietà anche durante la guerra, quando è stata trasformata forzatamente in un ospedale da campo, poi è rimasta disabitata per diversi decenni, fino a che i vecchi proprietari non l’hanno comprata nuovamente. I Sakuma sono sempre stati i veri proprietari di questi luoghi.  
-Quindi i quadri appesi sono ritratti dei Sakuma?  
-No, la maggior parte sono dei padroni olandesi. Ma è rimasto il ritratto del vecchio Capo Famiglia, nel salottino.  
-Sarebbe interessante andare a vederlo.  
Dopo aver girato un angolo, l’uomo si fermò davanti a un grande portone spalancato.  
Leo si fece avanti e vide una camera da letto molto ampia, con enormi vetrate che coprivano gran parte della parete che dava verso sud. Ogni oggetto, dal letto a baldacchino alla piccola scrivania, così come tutti i mobili e le due cassapanche, erano coperti da teli bianchi, che li proteggevano dalla polvere.  
Leo sorrise.  
-Questa è la stanza dove le impronte di fango si fermano?  
-Precisamente.  
Avanzò da solo.  
Prelevò dalla tracolla un piccolo rilevatore di metallo, sul cui schermo di vetro scattava una piccola freccia che indicava numeri compresi tra zero e cento. Sul lato, alcune piccole lucine lampeggiavano, verdi e gialle, mentre l’antenna nera si allungò in pochi istanti, senza che il Knights dovesse toccarla.  
Leo camminò piano, muovendo l’oggetto su ogni superficie possibile. Si distrasse solo quando si sentì chiamare ancora.  
-Signor Tsukinaga?  
L’uomo lo misurò con un’espressione cedevole, sapientemente servile.  
-Mi deve perdonare l’impudenza, io non sono avvezzo a questo genere di cose. Il vostro lavoro prevede un vero e proprio esorcismo?  
Leo era abituato a quel genere di domande, perché difficilmente la gente credeva soltanto alla reputazione dei Knights. Scettici di natura, gli umani mascheravano il sospetto con la curiosità, ed esigevano prove.  
Lui sorrise, be contento di rispondere a ogni dubbio.  
-Forziamo gli spiriti rancorosi a lasciare le dimore a cui sono legati, sì! È esattamente così! Di solito, questo permette loro di raggiungere l’inferno o il paradiso a cui sono destinati!  
-Spiriti… rancorosi?  
-Quelli che di norma vengono chiamati fantasmi!  
L’uomo non capì, quindi cercò di spingersi un poco di più in quella stramba spiegazione.  
-È una loro prerogativa provare rancore?  
-Rancore, odio, vendetta… sono molti i sentimenti negativi che li legano qui! Molteplici! E questo li differenza dagli spiriti benefici, che invece hanno il compito specifico di proteggere!  
L’uomo ancora non capiva – Leo fece un gesto con la mano, a imitare due paia d’ali in volo.  
Fermò il rilevatore, nel frattempo, sopra un comodino vecchio, perché le sue lucine avevano cominciato a lampeggiare con più velocità, e la freccia stava schizzando impazzita.  
-Quelli che comunemente vengono chiamati angeli!  
-Anche gli angeli sono… spiriti?  
-Certamente! Spirito è tutto ciò che non è trapassato completamente! Volendo, potremmo obbligare anche quegli altri spiriti ad andarsene, ma a che pro? Sono utili!  
Rise da solo, e la sua risata rimbalzò sulle pareti della camera da letto.  
Un ultimo controllo ancora: nei pressi del letto, il rilevatore lanciò anche un avvertimento acustico, che fece preoccupare persino il maggiordomo.  
-Che succede?  
-Rileva un’alta concentrazione di attività paranormale!  
Alla preoccupazione e allo scetticismo dell’uomo, Leo rispose con un sorriso spiritato, quasi euforico.  
-Avevano proprio ragione le cameriere, signor Maggiordomo! Qui c’è un fantasma molto, molto rancoroso!  
  
  
La donna si sistemò nervosamente gli occhiali sul naso, cogliendo l’occasione giusta per adocchiare la serra dietro l’interlocutrice. Continuava a torturarsi le dita, senza rendersi conto di quanto trasparisse da quel semplice gesto.  
-Quindi… non c’è alcun pericolo?  
Arashi le sorrise, per cercare di rassicurarla. Intanto, osservava ogni cosa di lei, dalle spalle strette alla divisa pulita che le scendeva fino alle caviglie – la governante teneva la punta di un piede rivolta di lato, sempre in procinto di allontanarsi.  
Il sorriso della Knights fu splendido, elegantissimo.  
-Benché ci sia un’ingente attività paranormale, quelli che abbiamo visto sembrano tutti spiriti piuttosto mansueti. Spostare oggetti e far cadere qualche quadro è qualcosa che fanno spesso, ma non è sintomo di un animo troppo violento.  
Attese quei pochi secondi di silenzio che l’altra si prese, indecisa su cosa rispondere.  
-Procederete alla disinfestazione, giusto?  
-Questa notte stessa eseguiremo l’esorcismo. Non si deve preoccupare di nulla, signora. Può già cominciare a dormire sonni sereni.  
Allora, la donna chinò il capo e a stento trattenne un sospiro: si incamminò veloce verso la dimora principale, dove ad attenderla c’erano le cameriere e gli altri domestici, per gli ultimi lavori di preparazione.  
Arashi smontò il sorriso finto quando sentì un ingente peso crollarle sulla spalla e una voce fin troppo vicina al proprio orecchio. Il collega si era appoggiato a lei e aveva lo stesso scetticismo sulle labbra.  
-Chiaramente ci sta nascondendo qualcosa.  
-Chiaramente.  
Assieme a Izumi, si voltò per dirigersi verso l’interno della serra, dove erano rimasti solo Ritsu e Leo, disperso da qualche parte. Sul ciglio dell’ingresso, trovarono anche Tsukasa, che li guardava un poco preoccupato.  
-Non ci avrebbe chiamati se si fosse trattato di qualcosa di così poco grave, no? Insomma, ci sono un sacco di agenzie che fanno questo genere di lavori, senza scomodare la Santa Chiesa…  
I due colleghi più anziani si scambiarono un’occhiata dubbiosa, senza però rispondere alla sua domanda. Così il giovane insistette, seguendo lungo il piccolo corridoio tra i vasi e i tavoli.  
-Si tratta di una questione di prestigio! I Sakuma volevano solo il meglio! E noi siamo il meglio!  
Oltrepassarono il piccolo atrio per immettersi in uno spazio più aperto, dove un sentiero di acciottolato strisciava tra zolle di terra colorata di verde e alcune piccole montagnole arricchite di fiori dalle molte tonalità di rosa e bianco. Le specie più rare erano tenute sul fondo, dove potevano ricevere tutto il sole necessario e l’acqua diretta degli spruzzatori elettrici.  
Sia Arashi sia Izumi sospirarono.  
-Difficile. I Sakuma sono come tutte le altre famiglie nobiliari, cercano di tenere nascosti i problemi, a meno che non siano costretti a fare altrimenti.  
-E i problemi, se ci sono di mezzi i fantasmi, sono sempre roba molto brutta.  
Trovarono Ritsu addormentato tra l’erba, accanto al proprio segnalatore. L’oggetto segnalava qualcosa, lampeggiando d’arancione e verde sbiadito, ma non lanciava alcun segnale acustico. Izumi si avvicinò a lui e lo schiaffeggiò piano, per svegliarlo, mentre lo sollevava per il braccio e se lo issava sulle spalle. Per il risveglio brusco, Ritsu rimase un poco intontito e non reagì subito.  
Tsukasa guardava i due uomini spaesato, ancora incapacitato a capire.  
-Ma perché allora tenerlo nascosto anche a noi?  
-Reputazione, presumo. Questa è una cosa che puoi comprendere bene, no?  
Il giovane allora si zittì, colpito nello spirito. Sì, quello era un discorso che comprendeva benissimo – e se il suo sguardo cominciò a vagare tra le palme e le felci gigantesche, il suo pensiero cominciò a fare delle ipotesi fantasiose, senza riuscire a rimanere tranquillo.  
Leo era ancora accovacciato a terra, puntava il segnalatore contro un’aiuola di rose di un lilla brillante, quando qualcuno si avvicinò al suo fianco.  
-Tsukinaga?  
Alzò gli occhi, al viso opalescente di quell’uomo con il monocolo e il cappello a cilindro sul capo. Lineamenti marcati, un’identità precisa.  
-Seguimi, vorrei farti vedere una cosa.  
Il Knights si alzò subito, per lasciarsi condurre appena più lontano. Intuì dove Shu lo stesse portando quando il ricevitore cominciò a strillare impazzito, lo spense prima che potesse disturbarlo. Il fantasma con i capelli rosa punto il bastone da passeggio tra due vasi tondi, dal cui terreno sbucavano piante corte dal tronco drittissimo.  
Leo si chinò appena e finalmente la vide.  
-Come ci è arrivata qui?  
La ragazza tremava ancora, stretta tra i due vasi grandi; si rannicchiò e alzò le braccia di scatto per proteggersi la testa quando l’uomo con i capelli lunghi sollevò la mano appena appena, senza neanche l’intenzione di toccarla. Addirittura, gemette terrorizzata, ritirando le piccole scarpe sotto l’enorme gonna nera, da cameriera.  
Shu sospirò, accanto a Leo, e fece roteare appena il proprio bastone in aria quando il Knights gli chiese qualcosa.  
-Hai già provato a farle qualche domanda?  
-Non sono riuscito a ottenere alcuna informazione da lei. Il suo spirito è ancora troppo instabile e rifiuta di collaborare, essendo morta fa poco.  
Pausa. Il fantasma cercò di estendere la propria aura e i suoi occhi altrimenti chiari provarono un accenno di luce rossa, infernale.  
-Quindi, se mi permetti di forzarla-  
Ma il Knights lo bloccò subito, rivolgendosi a lui con un sorriso luminoso.  
-No, per ora no. Questo è più che sufficiente!  
Shu sospirò, fissandolo però con un certo astio. Adocchiò anche la cameriera, rintanata nel suo piccolo nascondiglio, e la sua espressione si fece quasi schifata.  
Intanto, Izumi e Tsukasa si erano avvicinati a lui – perché in una situazione del genere, perdersi d’occhio non era molto consigliabile, anche se si trattava del loro capitano. Lo chiamarono persino, preoccupati.  
-Leader?  
Leo li bloccò dov’erano, controllando le reazioni della ragazza fantasma. Sembrava così spaventata da non aver neppure notato la presenza di altre persone.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi si alzò e si diresse verso di loro, prima che si avvicinassero tutti al posto e la facessero scappare, ma Izumi conosceva il significato di quei gesti meccanici: si allontanò a un suo piccolo cenno, guardandosi indietro con attenzione, quasi avesse anche lui la stessa capacità di Leo di vedere i fantasmi.  
-È apparso il fantasma?  
-Shu ha trovato il fantasma di una cameriera nascosto tra le piante.  
-Una cameriera? Cioè è- Morta?  
Tsukasa strabuzzò gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto dove c’era il fantasma della giovane. Fu Ritsu a fermarlo, prima che facesse qualche danno; anche lui e Arashi avevano sentito quanto si erano detti, e a quel punto la situazione era chiara davvero a tutti.  
Leo sorrise di un sorriso amaro, per nulla divertito.  
-A quanto pare avevi proprio ragione, Naru. Non ci hanno detto tutta la verità.  
Lei tremò appena, poi sospirò affranta. Benché lavorasse ormai da anni sotto il corpo dei Knights, era sempre sensibile al dolore e alla morte altrui, e non poteva che dispiacersi per una vita spezzata troppo presto. Tuttavia, c’erano altre conseguenze logiche, che ci tenne a precisare.  
-Se ci sono morti di mezzo, la questione si fa decisamente più seria e pericolosa.  
Ci fu un consenso silente generale, tra di loro.  
Bisognava studiare una strategia efficace, prima che calasse il sole e fossero costretti a passare all’azione. Senza una specifica conoscenza del proprio nemico, avrebbero potuto anche risvegliarne la potenzialità e fare più danni che altro.  
Così, si scambiarono velocemente alcune opinioni.  
-Dovremmo scoprire come e quando è morta. È possibile parlarle?  
-Shu dice di no.  
-A quanto mi risulta, Shu è un fantasma particolare, che soggioga gli altri fantasmi.  
-Sì, ha questo potere. Ma vorrei evitare di usarlo.  
-Per quale motivo?  
-L’anima della cameriera rischia di spezzarsi, e questo significherebbe farla sprofondare nell’oblio eterno.  
Ritsu fece uno strano ghigno, catturando in particolare l’attenzione di Tsukasa.  
-No paradiso, no inferno. Solo… nulla. Per sempre.  
Il giovane si pietrificò alla sola idea di una cosa del genere. No, non avrebbe costretto nessun fantasma a un rischio simile, anche se significava fare il triplo del lavoro.  
Izumi incrociò le braccia al petto, piuttosto irritato.  
-A questo punto anche parlare con le altre cameriere sarà inutile, avranno ricevuto istruzioni di non dire nulla.  
A quelle parole, però, Leo rispose con un sorriso furbo.  
-Magari troviamo qualcuno disposto a disobbedire…  
Qualcuno coinvolto sentimentalmente nella morte della giovane: di sicuro, aveva avuto qualche amica tra le proprie colleghe, ed era ciò che loro avrebbero dovuto cercare velocemente. Guardarono tutti Arashi, colei che tra tutti aveva più capacità comunicative che esulassero dalla coercizione e dall’abuso.  
Lei sospirò, ma poi si fece carico della cosa con un sorriso. Iniziò quindi la loro investigazione.  
  
  
La cameriera gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata un po’ bieca, un po’ preoccupata, prima di sparire dietro l’angolo del corridoio e scendere le scale per tornare al piano terra. Leo continuò a parlare da solo, come se non se ne fosse accorto – o come se fosse abituato a quel genere di reazione, tanto da considerarlo normale.  
Il capitano della squadra dei Knights stava insistentemente passando il proprio trasmettitore davanti a un grande specchio a parete, in qualche modo convinto che dovesse esserci per forza qualcosa.  
-Shu, sei davvero sicuro di non riuscire a percepire nulla?  
Il fantasma accanto a lui, puntando il proprio bastone da passeggio a terra, gli diede per l’ennesima volta la stessa risposta.  
-Nulla.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi sbuffò, facendo alzare i ciuffi della frangia in aria.  
-È ben strano! Eppure, ci sono un sacco di impronte di una certa rilevanza ovunque in questa casa! E non solo- quelli!  
Indicò vado il fantasma di un appestato che passò loro accanto – la cui forza era talmente esigua da non essere neppure rilevata.  
L’uomo lanciò un’ultima occhiata allo specchio, si avvicinò per capire se le piccole macchie di ruggine potessero nascondere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma la sua delusione fu totale.  
Puntò allora l’altro capo del corridoio.  
-Proviamo ad andare da quella parte…  
Shu fu costretto a seguirlo – e non si risparmiò qualche bestemmia in una lingua antica, strana, che spergiurava su intrecci di fili e occhi a bottone. Leo lo trovava sempre molto divertente, anche se non aveva mai chiesto spiegazioni.  
L’ala ovest era più piccola delle altre, fatta solo di poche camere le une accanto alle altre. L’uomo con i capelli lunghi si premurò di aprire ogni porta accessibile, entrarvi dentro e alzare, spostare oggetti, aprire bauli e armadi. Tossì per la polvere quando, spostando un cuscino dall’aria preziosa, fece l’errore di schiacciarlo appena appena e quello spruzzò addosso al suo viso una nuvola di polvere.  
Diverse stanze erano vuote, prive dei mobili che una volta le arricchivano.  
Si avvicinò a una finestra in particolare, notando un bagliore insolito. Oltre il vetro, si vedere la boscaglia del giardino aprirsi fino al laghetto laterale, dove i giardinieri ancora non avevano messo mano e la flora incolta esplodeva di erbacce e altre cose strane.  
Sentì il suo fantasma sbuffare.  
-Dovremo continuare questa piccola esplorazione per molto? Mi sembra chiaro che non troveremo nulla.  
-Finché non provi, non puoi dirlo!  
Uscì veloce da quella stanza, attraversando il corridoio e approcciando una porta chiusa. Quasi sbatté contro l’anta di legno quando non si aprì al primo colpo; dovette fare forza sulla maniglia e spingere la porta con la spalla per riuscire a entrare. Quella resistenza gli mise curiosità ancora più del contenuto in sé.  
Un piccolo studiolo con due poltrone e un tavolino, una piccola biblioteca a muro e una scrivania sul fondo, nell’angolo più buio.  
Si girò a guardare il fantasma.  
-Allora?  
Shu entrò nella stanza per primo, cercando di studiare l’atmosfera.  
-Avverto il passaggio di molte anime.  
-Nessun fantasma forte fortissimo?  
-Non saprei dirtelo.  
Leo fece una smorfia.  
Indirizzò il proprio ricevitore verso gli oggetti della stanza, ma la lancetta dell’oggetto si curvava a destra e poi a sinistra senza un motivo preciso, come impazzita.  
Cercò di trarre alcune conclusioni da quei pochi indizi che aveva.  
-Quindi, si stanno nascondendo a noi. O forse, si stanno nascondendo a te.  
-Essendo ancora giorno, è facile per loro celare la propria presenza. Se sono davvero tanto potenti da uccidere una persona, è possibile che abbiano anche altre capacità.  
Qualche passo in avanti, l’uomo con i capelli lunghi si azzardò a sfiorare con la punta delle dita una delle poltroncine fredde, con il cuoio delle federe consumato dal tempo e dall’incuria.  
Alzò ancora lo sguardo a Shu, questa volta con un’espressione più seria in volto, e il fantasma si avvicinò a lui.  
-Tu che ne pensi di tutto questo?  
-Credo che il fantasma di questo posto abbia ben più di un motivo per essere tanto rancoroso.  
-Uno dei Sakuma?  
-Probabilmente, perché sento un’energia inspessita dal tempo. Non può essere più recente di almeno due secoli. Forse risalente al periodo in cui la proprietà è stata ceduta…  
Il fantasma alzò il proprio bastone, cominciando a guardare attorno a sé.  
Leo vide uno brilluccichio nel suo monocolo, un oggetto che l’inventore che fu si era portato con sé nella morte – le leggende su Shu Itsuki parlavano di un uomo dall’animo di ferro, una macchina fatta di carne e di sangue che non si era mai fatto scrupoli a uccidere persone per i propri esperimenti. Eppure, a Leo piaceva quella piccola luce di vita, era sempre così divertente parlare con lui. Lo attraeva nei modi di fare bruschi e nella sua incapacità di cambiare, proprio perché morto.  
Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per picchiettare la sua tuba, e quando ebbe la sua attenzione gli fece un gran sorriso.  
-Noi sappiamo come spezzare le maledizioni! È una cosa semplicissima!  
-Sottovalutare il proprio avversario potrebbe essere un errore di valutazione gravissimo, Tsukinaga.  
-Non ho intenzione di sottovalutare nulla! Ma sono anche consapevole che noi abbiamo un asso nella manica, ovvero tu! Se le cose si mettessero male, ci saresti tu a proteggerci! Non ho forse ragione?  
-Dovresti evitare di essere sconsiderato, in ogni caso! Ho dei limiti anche io.  
Sospirò, guardandolo male.  
-E poi, cosa ti fa pensare che non sarebbe per me meglio averti morto? Tu sei ciò che ancora mi lega a questa terra… forse vorrei andarmene!  
-Nah, non credo!  
Leo rise di fronte alla sua smorfia contrariata e poi si voltò, per uscire dalla porta.  
Altre stanze si susseguirono, fino alla fine del corridoio, ma neanche sul balconcino sospeso nel vuoto, quella vetrata tonda che dava un poco di allegria a una struttura altrimenti squadrata, c’erano tracce più decise di ciò che stavano cercando.  
Così, il capitano dei Knights tornò sui propri passi, dirigendosi verso le scale che davano all’ala est. Passarono davanti alla parete dei quadri, immobili ed eterni su quelle tele scure, colori prevalentemente caldi.  
Ma bastò qualche metro più in là, che Leo si ritrovò solo nell’ombra. Si voltò di scatto e trovò Shu immobile di fronte a una porta; lo raggiunse subito.  
-Che c’è?  
-C’è qualcosa.  
-Il rilevatore non dice nulla.  
-Il rilevatore non serve a nulla, qui dentro. È chiaro che con tutti questi segnali non funzioni bene.  
Leo provò a dare un’occhiata allo strumento, vide che la freccia continuava a dondolare freneticamente. Sospirò e la ripose nella propria borsa.  
-Potevi dirlo prima, non ti pare?  
Quando aprì la porta, vide una scala stretta che saliva, gradini di pietra levigata. Rimase con la schiena incollata al muro, salendo pian piano. Una grande stanza si aprì ai suoi occhi, sotto un tetto spiovente che dava direttamente all’esterno. Molti, moltissimi bauli, qualche oggetto vecchio e dei giocattoli rotti.  
Leo si grattò la testa.  
-Questa è la soffitta, Naru e Suoh l’hanno già controllata-  
Sentì l’aria fischiare, il rilevatore strillare nella borsa.  
Si voltò e superò alcuni mobili vecchi, per arrivare poi alla parete più a sud e vedere, finalmente, qualcosa muoversi. Una vecchia cassapanca che sobbalzava di tanto in tanto e dei ringhi provenire dal suo interno, come di un animale ferocissimo.  
-Oh…  
Shu riuscì a fare persino del sarcasmo, quando si rese conto che quella cosa era abbastanza inoffensiva.  
-Presumo che quella cosa prima non fosse tanto vivace.  
Leo sospirò, affranto e sconsolato.  
Mise una mano nella tracolla, per spegnere il rilevatore impazzito, poi guardò dalla finestra sul tetto: luce rossa, tra le nuvole basse. Non avevano più tempo.  
-Ormai è il tramonto, dobbiamo cominciare a prepararci. Dirò a Sena di pattugliare la cosa, intanto che io disegno la stella.  
Shu fece un cenno della testa, in segno di assenso.  
Prese comodamente posto su uno di quei bauli vecchi – Leo fu abbastanza rapido a vedere che fosse quello con i decori più preziosi e il legno più pregiato, nonché con l’aspetto migliore.  
-Rimango qui finché non torni.  
Gli sorrise, prima di andare via, scendere le scale di corsa e andare ad avvisare i propri compagni.  
Benché di fretta, lo salutò sempre alla stessa maniera, scherzando su qualcosa che in realtà faceva paura ad entrambi, e Shu assieme a lui.  
-Non sparire nel nulla, per favore!  
-Come se potessi fuggire proprio a te! Tu e quei dannati occhi!  
  
  
Sceso il sole oltre l’orizzonte, calò una nebbia rada su tutto il podere dei Sakuma.  
La magione esalò il proprio respiro, prendendo aria dai propri polmoni e facendola fuoriuscire dalla bocca spalancata, come veleno infido e terribile.  
Tremarono appena le pareti, in maniera impercettibile, e qualcosa si mosse. Il quadro di un uomo biondo, la statua di una fiera, la pelliccia di un animale brutalmente scuoiato.  
E fuori, la superficie del laghetto ribollì tutta, come se una fonte di calore ne scuotesse le fondamenta. Risalì Rei Sakuma, come un demone dall’inferno, e cominciò a camminare piano alla ricerca del suo fratello disperso.  
  
  
Tremava da capo a piedi, incapace di frenare il terrore che stava provando.  
Nascosta dietro un cespuglio, la giovane cameriera rimaneva acquattata a terra, con le mani appese ai rovi bassi, e fissava la scena interdetta, assolutamente allucinata. La persona che l’aveva accompagnata era cascata tremante al suolo, chiudendosi come un riccio e tremando in maniera altrettanto incontrollata.  
Quindi, quella signorina in divisa le aveva detto la verità: c’erano davvero i fantasmi in quella casa, esattamente come quello che stava camminando lento sul vialetto. Non ci aveva mai creduto, lo riteneva qualcosa ancora di completamente assurdo, eppure non poteva essere altrimenti – diversamente, non avrebbe potuto spiegare come quella cosa camminasse tenendo la propria testa tra le braccia. Volle pensare che si trattasse di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, che magari qualcuno molto bravo con maschere e trucco si era impegnato tanto per beffarli tutti e prendersi gioco dei signori Sakuma.  
Si rifiutò di credere che la sua migliore amica fosse stata uccisa proprio da un fantasma. Ma quando provò ad alzarsi, nonostante le gambe tremanti, sentì distintamente qualcosa trattenerla a terra, schiacciarla al suolo con forza incredibile.  
Quella creatura non si lasciava avvicinare. La potenza che la rendeva visibile a chiunque, anche ai non dotati di abilità speciali, era la stessa potenza che allontanava e feriva le persone.  
La giovane sentì altri rumori provenire dall’interno della magione, un ululato di lupo e suoni animaleschi, vetri che si rompevano e tonfi sordi. La sua amica le si era aggrappata alla gonna e stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
-T-ti prego, andiamo via…  
Piangeva, con il cuore in gola. La cameriera dovette ingoiare la propria frustrazione e il proprio livore – quando si alzò ancora, scappò assieme a lei verso il vecchio capanno dei servi, dove si erano tutti rifugiati su ordine dei Knights.  
  
  
Rei fu richiamato dalla casa, dai suoi ululati e dalle sue grida. Aprì gli occhi, vedendo sagome di forme e colori scuri, che lui non conosceva. Rimase interdetto di fronte alle porte di legno e pietra, alte e massicce, così come quelle scale che salivano e salivano, intrecciandosi tra di loro. Ricordò che, in alto, c’era un bambino; forse davvero suo fratello – sì, non poteva che essere suo fratello.  
Superò allora la statua della bestia che si innalzava dal corrimano delle scale, passò davanti al muro di quadri graffiati che alto arrivava quasi al soffitto, per poi scivolare dietro una delle due statue d’angelo con le braccia aperte, gli occhi piangenti. Quando si voltò verso il corridoio, ormai addentrato nella magione a tal punto da essere impossibilitato a scappare, e così vicino alla sua destinazione, la stella di sale si attivò illuminando quattro punti particolari, tra cui la soffitta, il corridoio che portava all’ala sud e la camera matrimoniale dei padroni Sakuma, terminando con la punta principale rivolta proprio alla serra, verso settentrione.  
Rei Sakuma strillò, pregno del dolore di duecento anni, ma in pochi secondi svanì in una nuvola di polvere, lasciando dietro di sé solo impronte di fango e un odore di alghe e sabbia.  
Poi, esattamente come era sparito, tornò: un altro urlo fece tremare la casa, distruggendo il vetro delle finestre e delle credenze, sollevando in aria i mobili più leggeri come sedie e piccoli comodini, sbattendo le porte ritmicamente. I quadri caddero, i vasi scoppiarono, i lampadari cominciarono ad accendersi e a spegnersi all’improvviso, senza un reale comando.  
Nel salotto, proprio sotto il quadro di quello che si presumeva essere stato lui in vita, Leo rivolse una sola occhiata preoccupata al fantasma con i capelli rosa, che confermò i suoi sospetti e i suoi dubbi con un cenno del capo. Incassò la testa nelle spalle.  
-Lo abbiamo fatto arrabbiare-  
Un rumore, Leo estrasse dalla cintura l’impugnatura della propria arma e la puntò in avanti.  
Sentì dei tonfi ripetuti provenire dai piani superiori, riconobbe la corsa di qualcuno e sentì strillare quella che non poteva essere altro che Arashi. Fece l’errore di guardare di lato, lì dove fino a pochi secondi prima c’erano i vetri delle finestre e ora si aprivano invece spiragli per l’esterno.  
Si affacciavano come davanti a una barriera centinaia, migliaia di facce opalescenti, deformate e allungate – bocca e occhi neri, sembravano come urlare qualcosa ma nulla usciva davvero dalle loro cavità, neanche rantoli di dolore. Era una visione spettrale, agghiacciante, che fece rabbrividire persino l’uomo che aveva come dote, fin da piccolo, quella di vedere la gente morta. Erano i fantasmi che popolavano pacificamente quella villa.  
-Abbiamo degli ospiti, a quanto sembra…  
Un giovane uomo alto, con i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle – e una somiglianza incredibile con uno dei quadri appesi alla parete sulle scale – comparve all’improvviso nel mezzo del salotto, trascinando con sé delle catene pesanti, ai polsi e alle caviglie.  
Leo lo guardò meravigliato e lui rispose con un ghigno.  
-Tu sai parlare?  
-Ti sorprende? Anche il tuo amico lo sa fare.  
Leo diede solo un’occhiata veloce a Shu, perché non era intenzionato a perdere l’altro anche un solo istante di troppo. Il fantasma con i capelli rosa aveva alzato il proprio bastone da passeggio e mosso di lato il cappello a cilindro; il suo monocolo copriva quasi del tutto l’occhio sinistro, dando un’aura minacciosa a tutto il suo volto.  
L’uomo si leccò le labbra.  
-Presumo tu sia venuto qui per fermarci.  
-Così mi è stato ordinato, così io eseguo.  
La sua ombra si ingigantì, espandendosi in ogni direzione, fino a ostruire l’ingresso ampio della stanza. Dalla sua schiena crebbero delle lunghe code da volpe e il suo viso si trasformò in un muso ferino, gli crebbero delle orecchie pelose tra i capelli.  
Non si trattava quindi di un fantasma, ma di uno spirito animale, che urlò pieno di rabbia.  
-Questa casa non verrà profanata di nuovo, apparterrà sempre a padron Sakuma!  
Dove c’era ombra, all’improvviso fu fuoco, un’onda che bruciò qualsiasi cosa toccasse. In un lampo, Shu divenne una nuvola grigia e avvolse Leo per proteggerlo; ma non avrebbe resistito a lungo, perché il fumo di Shu conteneva sostanze pericolose se inalate a lungo, addirittura mortali, per quanto fossero perfettamente ignifughe. Leo non poteva né rimanere nella nube di Shu a lungo, né consegnarsi al fuoco dello spirito volpe.  
Occorreva una strategia. Oppure occorreva forza bruta – e quella ne aveva parecchia.  
Strillò con la poca aria che aveva ancora nei polmoni.  
-Possiedimi!  
Shu entrò nelle sue cavità, orecchie naso bocca e occhi, e prese possesso del suo corpo. Le pupille divennero completamente bianche, la sua pelle di un malsano colore cadaverico; lo spirito volpe, Kaoru, si rese conto di quello che era appena successo, e usò le proprie code per proteggersi appena in tempo, prima che Shu saltato in avanti a una velocità impressionabile lo colpisse con la spada.  
Sentì bruciare sulla superficie di contatto, anche quado Shu balzò all’indietro e strisciò gli stivali pesanti sul parquet elegante, lasciando impronte ben marcate. La volpe lo guardò con rabbia e indignazione.  
-Acqua benedetta?  
Shu alzò il capo e lo guardò – non era possibile confonderlo con Leo, il vero possessore di quel corpo, perché la sua espressione era così contorta e sogghignante da deformargli quasi i lineamenti.  
-Un vero cavaliere ha la benedizione della Chiesa, dopotutto.  
I Knights, o Cavalieri, lavoravano in tutto il mondo per conto del potere ecclesiastico, che aveva esteso le proprie attività in qualunque posto ci fosse energia sovrannaturale. Il Giappone, in particolar modo, era pieno di spiriti più o meno antichi, più o meno naturali, e questo lo rendeva campo di battaglia per chi si professava vero difensore del divino.  
A quelle specifiche parole, Kaoru si alterò molto, e fece divampare ancora una volta il proprio fuoco magico.  
-Anche voi vi siete piegati agli invasori, addirittura lavorate per loro!  
Raccolse il fuoco e lo sparò contro Shu, che a malapena riuscì a pararsi dal colpo – lama in avanti, la spada tagliò il gettito incandescente in due e lo deviò la parte a parte. Dovette fare forza sui talloni per non venir spinto via e sbattuto contro il muro, per poi subire il calore del fuoco: presto, la sua possessione sarebbe svanita, e Leo si sarebbe ritrovato da solo, con il proprio corpo fragile e un mostro da sconfiggere. Pensò allora a un’altra alternativa, ma doveva aspettare il momento giusto.  
Avrebbe posseduto Kaoru stesso e a quel punto avrebbe provato a ucciderlo dall’interno.  
  
  
Tsukasa cadde, inciampando su una piccola piega del lungo tappeto.  
La bestia ringhiosa balzò subito in avanti, per sfruttare il momento di debolezza, ma le sue fauci si chiusero attorno al metallo di una spada consacrata e il suo corpo fu scaraventato all’indietro con violenza. Andò a sbattere contro il muro, fracassando un piccolo mobiletto pieno di stracci e piccoli asciugamani che la servitù usava per pulire. Mentre lui si alzava, Arashi agguantava Tsukasa per rimetterlo in piedi e ricominciava a correre assieme a lui.  
-Quell’affare ha la pelle più dura della pietra! Non riusciamo a tagliarla!  
Voltarono velocemente un angolo, mentre sentirono alto il ringhio di quella bestia malefica. Percepivano sicuramente qualcosa di strano, come se a ogni passo il corridoio si allungasse sempre di più sotto i loro piedi – ed era chiaro che qualcuno o qualcosa, nonostante il loro tentativo di esorcismo, fosse ancora completamente padrone di quella casa infestata.  
Arashi non si voltò indietro.  
-Tu pensa a correre!  
Altro incrocio, altro angolo, ormai il lupo li aveva raggiunti.  
Tsukasa strillò ancora una volta disperato.  
-Dobbiamo rinchiuderlo in una stanza!  
-Ci penso io!  
Arashi rallentò appena, in modo tale da farsi superare dal compagno. Così facendo, la bestia la prese come obiettivo, e seguì lei appena i due Knights si separarono.  
Arashi corse per un altro stretto corridoio, prima di gettarsi in una stanza laterale – sentì le zanne del lupo mancarla per un soffio, mentre rotolava sul pavimento e si alzava con la spada sguainata, puntata in avanti. Il lupo la seguì nella stanza, senza pensare che al suo interno non avrebbe avuto tutto quell’agio nel movimento, e quindi fosse in svantaggio. I due si fronteggiarono l’uno di fronte all’altra, studiandosi a vicenda.  
Tsukasa si affacciò sull’ingresso della stanza, ancora trafelato.  
-Naruk-  
-Fai in fretta, mi affido a te!  
La bestia balzò proprio in quell’istante, con gli occhi che scintillavano e le fauci spalancate; Arashi saltò invece di lato, rivolgendo sempre la punta dell’arma contro l’animale infernale. Il lupo quindi tentò di graffiarla, di strapparle la spada dalle mani con gli artigli, ma la giovane donna non gli permetteva mai di spingerla troppo contro il muro, rimanendo quasi al centro della stanza.  
Buttò giù mobili, fece saltare in aria la scrivania, gli fece crollare addosso una libreria. Più resisteva, più la bestia si arrabbiava, perdendo il controllo della situazione, tanto che fu così sorpresa nel sentire la voce dell’altro giovane Knights urlare all’improvviso.  
-Restrizione!  
Sul pavimento della stanza, si illuminò un cerchio magico di sale perlaceo, che chiuse entrambi i contendenti al proprio interno. Tuttavia, Arashi ne poté uscire facilmente, cosa che il lupo mancò di fare: a un suo passo, quattro braccia nere sbucarono dal parquet e gli afferrarono le zampe, immobilizzandolo e trasformandosi subito in catene e lacci. Il lupo ruggì, facendo scuotere le pareti della stanza.  
Quando Arashi raggiunse Tsukasa, quello annaspava.  
-È… è molto forte!  
-Usa la spada per fortificare l’incantesimo!  
Tsukasa fece quanto suggeritogli, e afferrò l’arma con una mano.  
Sussurrò parole sacre contro la sua lama, tagliandosi il labbro e facendo colare qualche goccia di sangue vergine. Ciononostante, quanto la puntò contro il lato del cerchio e provò a spingerla dentro, fece resistenza. Il lupo tentava ancora di scappare e la sua forza era tale quasi da spezzare le catene del suo incantesimo. Era pronto per il balzo – per ucciderlo.  
Tsukasa spinse con tutto il proprio peso.  
-Avanti-!  
Arashi si chinò verso di lui e coprì le sue mani con le proprie: assieme, spinsero la spada nel cerchio, la cui lama si afflosciò a terra e si sciolse nel flusso magico, per fermare il lupo. Non sarebbe andato più da nessuna parte.  
I Knights però alzarono subito la testa al soffitto, da cui provenivano dei tonfi sordi.  
-Questi rumori-  
-Stai qui, Tsukasa! Vado a vedere!  
Appena uscita dalla porta, però, Arashi fu scaraventata all’indietro e sbattuta contro una finestra lontana, in un fragore di vetri e schegge di legno. L’ultima cosa che udì fu lo strillo allarmato di Tsukasa – l’ultima cosa che vide fu il fantasma di Rei Sakuma che trascinava per un piede il corpo esanime di Ritsu.  
  
  
Lo aveva trovato.  
Lo aveva trovato.  
Lo aveva trovato.  
Lo aveva finalmente trovato, il fratello che gli avevano strappato – il fratello che gli era stato portato via, da mani straniere, e il destino aveva reso lontanissimo. Lo aveva trovato e non l’avrebbe più lasciato andare.  
Trascinato con sé in fondo al lago, Rei pensava, anzi credeva fermamente, che niente e nessuno li avrebbe più potuti separare. La morte sarebbe riuscita a unirli per l’eternità, una volta per tutte.  
  
  
Izumi corse giù dalle scale, con il braccio rotto che penzolava dalla spalla fratturata: l’adrenalina del suo corpo era tale che non sentiva, ancora, nessun dolore, e questo gli permetteva di fare sforzi al di sopra dei propri limiti fisici.  
Aveva visto il corpo privo di sensi di Arashi, Tsukasa alle prese un lupo gigante e segni di fango sul pavimento che facevano soltanto intuire cosa fosse successo a Ritsu. Arrivato al pianoterra, vide il fantasma con la testa mozzata davanti al portone di ingresso, immobile di fronte alla barriera. Vide anche il corpo del compagno, che purtroppo confermò i suoi sospetti.  
Rei stava cercando di uscire, sbatteva la propria spalla e il proprio petto contro lo schermo invisibile e strillava, urlava di rabbia. Izumi corse verso di lui, con la spada sguainata, pronto all’attacco – ma ecco che si ritrovò a guardare gli occhi vitrei di Rei Sakuma, vicinissimi a lui, conficcati come chiodi in quella testa galleggiante.  
Fu un attimo, perché l’essenza del fantasma rancoroso gli entrò dentro e annullò la sua coscienza, invase la sua memoria con la propria. Izumi si afflosciò a terra e il suo corpo ebbe le convulsioni, mentre la mente viveva un terrore tale da farlo schiumare per la paura, ormai incapace di reagire.  
Rei lo lasciò andare quando seppe che non si sarebbe alzato più, e tornò a sbattere contro la barriera che lo stava trattenendo in quel posto. Ma a quel punto sentì un calcio alla schiena, due e tre. La testa vide che Ritsu si era svegliato e tentava di liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
Gli spezzò entrambe le caviglie con le mani, lasciandolo urlante e dolorante, inerme al suolo.  
-Ehi! Non ti pare di stare un po’ esagerando, adesso?  
Rei alzò di nuovo la testa, ma quella volta si fermò a mezz’aria, stupito da quanto stava vedendo.  
Leo avanzò piano, con i capelli che ancora puzzavano di bruciato e i bordi della divisa inceneriti, nerissimi. Picchiettò il dorso della spada contro la spalla, quasi come se fosse un bastone, e si avvicinò all’altro di qualche altro passo – lasciando dietro di sé solo stanze e corridoi bruciati, un silenzio irreale.  
Continuò il suo scherno.  
-Che bisogno c’è di essere così perfido?  
Rei Sakuma studiò quell’insolita figura per diversi secondi, senza proferire una sola parola.  
Gli occhi di quell’uomo reagirono alla sua energia e si illuminarono appena, vedendo la forma reale e antica di quello spirito rancoroso.  
Marcata la linea del naso e degli zigomi, mento appena sporgente e delle guance piene: un povero uomo che si era visto strappare tutto dalle proprie mani all’improvviso, per colpa di un signore locale venduto agli uomini venuti dal lontano ovest e che avevano preteso la sua testa come pegno per una pace fittizia.  
Il fantasma ghignò e per la prima volta parlò anche.  
-Tu… chi sei?  
-Leo Tsukinaga! Capitano della squadra dei Knights che stai sterminando!  
-Sei… diverso.  
-Anche tu, da molti dei fantasmi che ho incontrato prima di te! Come mai tutto questo livore? Sei arrabbiato con qualcuno?  
Rei lasciò andare la caviglia di Ritsu, che pesante cascò a terra senza muoversi. Il giovane a malapena era cosciente, anche se percepì la voce del fantasma rimbombare per tutto l’atrio della casa. Quella barriera aveva innescato in lui una reazione violenta, che non si sarebbe fermata facilmente – e anche Leo lo sapeva, spada in alto con punta rivolta al nemico.  
-Gli invasori vanno eliminati.  
-Cosa c’entrava quella povera ragazza, allora? A quanto ci è stato detto, l’hai uccisa solo perché era sul tuo passaggio, come se non avesse valore. Ma non aveva nessuna colpa!  
Il fantasma sorrise appena, perché ricordava con vaghezza colei che quell’uomo vivo aveva appena nominato.  
-La vita umana è così fragile e debole. Ma, nella morte, può trovare la sua eternità e la sua giustizia.  
-Parole quasi giuste, se non venissero dalla bocca di uno spirito infestante!  
Leo rise, in modo del tutto privo di divertimento.  
-Che ne dici? È ora di tornare da dove sei venuto!  
Ma invece di aspettare la sua risposta, Leo partì subito all’attacco – o per la precisione, lo fece Shu, che con il corpo di Kaoru apparve nell’atrio ed espanse una nube di fuoco che avvolse lo spirito e tutto ciò che gli stava attorno. Rei non si mosse né si preoccupò, perché il fuoco del suo alleato non poteva certo fargli del male, tuttavia gli fu chiaro troppo tardi che quello non era altro che un diversivo per prendere il corpo di Ritsu, altrimenti uno scudo per lui, e preparare l’attacco vero e proprio.  
Quando Rei si rese conto di chi fosse Shu, rivelò un’espressione sgomenta.  
-Tu-?  
Fu però fermato quando tentò di approcciarlo, e quindi si voltò furente verso l’uomo.  
Nel bel mezzo di una preghiera, il cavaliere rimaneva al centro di scie d’energia, che volteggiavano attorno a lui come un uragano attorno al proprio occhio. Quel che rimaneva della sua forza spirituale, dopo il combattimento contro Kaoru, era tutto lì.  
I suoi occhi si illuminarono di una luce dorata, quando infine urlò.  
 _-Liberaci dal male!_  
Il suo fendente andò a segno e colpì il fantasma.  
Un urlo freddo riecheggiò nella casa e per tutto il podere dei Sakuma, prima che Rei si smaterializzasse in una nube tossica ed entrò non in Ritsu, non in Leo, neppure in Kaoru ormai a terra privo di sensi e due dei suoi arti.  
Entrò dentro Shu, cristallizzandolo in una forma vitrea e ne prese il controllo.  
Inutile a quel punto fu l’urlo angosciato di Leo.  
-Shu!  
Troppo tardi: il fantasma urlò e mosse il proprio bastone, colpendo il terreno e creando un’onda di energia che lo scaraventò lontano. Posseduto egli stesso, si scaraventò contro l’alleato.  
  
  
Un parco cittadino pieno di luci e colori, durante una bella giornata senza pioggia. Donne con ampie e gonfie gonne passeggiavano sotto i loro ombrellini di pizzo chiaro o sedevano tranquillamente a chiacchierare sulle panchine mentre i bambini rincorrevano le loro palle colorate e costruivano castelli di sabbia e terra sporca.  
Il suo bambino alzò gli occhi a lui – uno azzurro e l’altro dorato – e gli rivolse un sorriso senza alcuni denti, dolcissimo. Fece un primo passo un po’ incerto, lasciate le sue mani, ma quando vide che la gamba di metallo che gli aveva costruito funzionava benissimo, allora si mosse più velocemente e cominciò a strillare, felice. Era la prima corsa della sua vita. Cominciò a rincorrere gli uccelli, a vorticare su se stesso e poi cadere, rotolare, alzarsi e correre di nuovo. Shu si sedette sull’erba e lo guardò finalmente libero, vittorioso sulla sua menomazione, e si lasciò invadere da quel senso di beatitudine incredibile.  
Almeno finché non lo percepì accanto a sé.  
-È scortesia spiare la dimensione privata delle persone.  
Rei gli si sedette accanto, in un kimono scuro con ricami di un rosso intenso. Temeva un ventaglio alto al viso, in modo tale da nascondere all’altro il proprio ghigno.  
-È questo il motivo del tuo rancore?  
-Straordinariamente simile al tuo, ne convengo.  
Mika fu invitato da un altro bambino a giocare con lui – ma era un altro giorno e un’altra occasione, un altro luogo persino. Shu sbattè le palpebre due volte e si vide in un giorno di pioggia, a controllare il figlio che rincorreva un cerchio meccanico roteante. Aveva perso anche l’altra gamba, per complicanze della sua malattia, ma il suo papà aveva costruito anche quella. Era un bimbo sereno, che amava la vita così come Shu amava lui.  
Rei gli offrì il riparo del proprio ombrello, elegante sopra dei geta altissimi.  
-Eri un uomo molto capace, un inventore! Avresti fatto grandissime cose per l’umanità! Avresti usato il tuo genio per costruire macchine meravigliose!  
Il fantasma fece una pausa e l’atmosfera cambiò di nuovo.  
La campana di una chiesa lo ridestò; poco distante, vedeva a malapena la fila di credenti che entrava nella struttura, mentre lui rimaneva all’esterno davanti a una lapide conficcata nel terreno.  
Rei era vestito a lutto, alla maniera dei giapponesi, e non mancò di sottolineare l’accaduto.  
-Se solo il destino non avesse deciso di privarti della tua unica gioia.  
Le dita di Shu strinsero cappello e bastone con forza, fino a sentire le mani tremare.  
Il suo bambino bellissimo, così dolce, ingiustamente morto. La rabbia montò nel suo petto anche a cento anni di distanza.  
-Non potevo accettare la cosa.  
-No, certo che no. Per questo sei diventato tanto potente: perché il tuo peccato era grande almeno quanto il tuo splendore.  
Aveva preso quel piccolo cadavere e lo aveva portato nel proprio laboratorio. Lo aveva tagliato, lo aveva sezionato, lo aveva assemblato di nuovo ed era quasi riuscito a dargli una nuova vita.  
Era quasi riuscito a sentire di nuovo la sua voce – eppure ogni volta falliva. Allora aveva cominciato a fare esperimenti con altro materiale umano, con altri bambini e adolescenti, fino quasi a scoprire il segreto stesso della vita. Le sue bambole mostruose avevano seminato il terrore per tutta l’enorme città.  
Ma a quel punto, lo fermarono: l’immagine di una folla inferocita era l’ultima delle cose che ricordava della propria vita.  
Ingoiò saliva e fu avvolto da un nero totale, capace di spazzar via ogni suo sentimento. Si ritrovò a galleggiare tra i suoi artigli, a poca distanza da due mani divenute gigantesche. La voce di Rei era suadente e dolce.  
-E allora, lascia che io-  
Ma il fantasma si fermò all’improvviso quando capì di non poter davvero controllare il suo spirito – né annullarlo per prendere possesso della sua essenza su quella terra.  
C’era qualcosa che gli impediva di ingoiare il suo animo.  
-Per quale motivo tu-?  
Shu rimase a galleggiare nel vuoto, anche quando due ali dalle piume bianche crebbero dalla sua schiena.  
La luce sciolse l’inganno e fece strillare Rei che, tornato alla sua natura originale, si rivolse a lui con occhi di fuoco e delle urla indemoniate.  
Quello era un angelo: un fantasma che aveva superato il proprio rancore.  
-Come puoi non trovare ingiusto tutto questo? Come puoi abbandonare la rabbia, come puoi vivere in pace dopo quello che ti è successo? Come puoi- perdonarli? Io non lo farò mai!  
Anche quel tentativo andò a vuoto, perché la luce non smise di filtrare e di togliere pezzi neri, come la notte che cadeva in frammenti lasciando spazio a un giorno eterno.  
Rei era furioso.  
-Non importa! Non ti permetterò di fermarmi! Non qui e non ora!  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa sorrise, alzando appena il proprio bastone da passeggio.  
-Ormai è troppo tardi, signor Sakuma. Lei verrà gettato nell’inferno, assieme a me.  
Rei chiuse le mani attorno a lui, facendolo sparire in una nuvola di cenere e piume.  
Nello stesso istante, qualcosa trafisse il suo petto – e Shu si risvegliò tra le macerie dell’atrio di casa Sakuma, sopra un Leo disteso e dolorante, con il viso sporco di sangue.  
Appena più in basso, Shu vide la sua spada e ne seguì il filo, fino a vederla conficcata nel suo petto. Ebbe solo il tempo di sorridere, sentire il singhiozzo del capitano dei Knight, prima di sparire di nuovo.  
  
  
Leo si allontanò dalla finestra rotta, abbassando lo sguardo: per quanto potesse fissare quello stagno, niente vi sarebbe più risalito e niente vi sarebbe più immerso. Non rimaneva neppure la testa di Rei Sakuma, in quei luoghi, così come il suo ricordo e la sua impronta erano del tutto spariti. La casa era tornata a essere una casa normale, fatta di legno e cemento distrutti, pezzi di mobili da tutte le parti.  
Scese al piano terra e andò verso l’ala ovest, oltrepassando le cucine e la zona della lavanderia. Dovette superare un paio di porte rotte, ma alla fine riuscì a trovare la stanza dove in origine dormiva la servitù.  
Secondo cassetto a destra, nella fila adiacente al muro di settentrione. Benché fossero tutti riversi a terra, Leo ne scavalcò un paio e alla fine arrivò a destinazione. Trovò tra i detriti un piccolo laccio blu, molto grazioso nonostante la polvere che lo impregnava.  
Uscì dalla stanza, uscì dalla casa – si diresse verso la serra. Non faticò a trovare lo spirito della giovane cameriera, un po’ più spigliata ora che non era più presente il suo assassino. Fu sorpresa di vederlo, ma pianse quando lui le porse quel laccio, il regalo della sua amica.  
Se solo quella notte non fosse stata avventata e avesse a tutti i costi voluto dimostrarle che non c’era niente da temere in quella casa, nessun fantasma o spirito maligno, sicuramente sarebbe rimasta viva. Ma non era abitudine di un Knights commiserare i morti; Leo le sorrise e tornò verso la villa, superando la fila dei fantasmi affacciati alle finestre per un ultimo saluto; davanti alla grande entrata, si stava ancora animatamente discutendo su quanto successo.  
Il capo maggiordomo proprio non riusciva a condonare tutti quei danni agli immobili: era furioso, e si scontrava contro un impassibile Izumi Sena.  
-L’intera villa Sakuma è stata danneggiata! È assolutamente un disastro, siete degli incompetenti!  
-Ci avete chiamati per un esorcismo, e questo abbiamo fatto.  
-Niente di quanto chiesto prevedeva tutto quel sangue in soffitta, i mobili distrutti e i vetri rotti!  
Izumi Sena si irrigidì, portando d’istinto la mano sana al braccio fasciato, ancora spezzato in diversi punti. Subire la rabbia ingiusta di qualcuno pur avendo lottato per ore contro una pelliccia d’orso indemoniata non era qualcosa che rientrava nelle sue abitudini. Fece scoccare la lingua.  
-Beh, non prevedeva neanche uno spirito che aveva già ucciso. O mi sbaglio? Se vuole lamentarsi, lo faccia direttamente con la Santa Rota. Ma le assicuro che quelli là non gradiscono molto l’atteggiamento di chi nasconde gli spiriti, o pensa di fare la voce grossa e mettere tutta la polvere sotto il tappeto.  
L’uomo più anziano si irrigidì alle sue velate minacce e questo segnò una vittoria palese per Izumi, che alzò il mento in una smorfia e gli voltò le spalle, diretto verso la carrozza che avrebbe portato i Knights di nuovo nel mondo civile.  
Poco distante, con un sorriso altrettanto vittorioso, c’era Arashi con in mano un foglio scritto fitto fitto, a cui mancava soltanto una piccola firma.  
-Prego, questo è il modulo compilato per il risarcimento danni, da consegnare in dipartimento. Sappiamo che lei è un uomo molto lungimirante.  
Ancora poco distante, la governante aiutava Ritsu Sakuma a scendere da una carrozzina di fortuna e poi salire sulla carrozza vera e propria, aiutata anche da Tsukasa Suoh, già nell’abitacolo. La confidenza fisica tra i due era evidente, sottolineata anche dal piccolo inchino che la donna gli rivolse prima di sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso e allontanarsi in fretta, senza aggiungere una sola parola.  
Una volta che tutti i Knights furono sulla carrozza e il cocchiere fece partire i cavalli, il più giovane dei cavalieri non riuscì a trattenersi, e così anche Izumi.  
-Conoscevi quella donna, Ritsu-chan?  
-Mi ha cresciuto, assieme ai miei fratelli maggiori. Ha sempre lavorato per la mia famiglia.  
-Che cosa bella essere abbastanza ricchi per avere persino qualcuno pagato appositamente per esaudire tutti i tuoi capricci.  
-In realtà, ne avevo altre due oltre lei.  
Izumi scosse la testa, ancora irritato.  
Arashi sospirò quando vide, nel proprio angolino stretto, Leo Tsukinaga insolitamente silenzioso. Se ne preoccupò  
-Leader, non mi sembri molto soddisfatto.  
Izumi fece un commento aspro, colta l’occasione per sfogare la propria frustrazione non troppo velata.  
-Magari quel fantasma gli ha mangiato la lingua.  
Leo però sorrise loro, come aveva fatto già altre mille volte, e questo rasserenò i loro animi, benché la ferita alla testa ancora sanguinasse e ci fosse il segno evidente di un colpo violaceo sul suo collo.  
Il capitano della squadra fece informalmente rapporto.  
-Noi abbiamo svolto egregiamente il compito per il quale siamo stati mandati qui. Ora la magione dei Sakuma è libera dai suoi spiriti infestanti! Lo spirito volpe, lo spirito orso e lo spirito lupo si sono dissolti nel momento stesso in cui Rei Sakuma è stato esorcizzato. Probabilmente, erano legati essi stessi a questo luogo da un vincolo con lui!  
I Knights esalarono un sospiro di sollievo collettivo, cominciando a parlare di cosa avrebbero volentieri fatto una volta tornati al Dipartimento. Chi una doccia, chi una lunga dormita, chi un’incredibile abbuffata.  
Come appeso al soffitto, Shu lanciò un’occhiata torva a Leo.  
-Mi sorprende sempre come tu eviti di dire le cose importanti ai tuoi compagni. Saranno anche irrispettosi e degenerati, ma sono comunque le persone a cui affidi la tua stessa vita.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi volse lo sguardo al finestrino della carrozza, parlando con allegria.  
-Io mi affido a te, Shu. Non sarei qui, senza la tua presenza.  
Solo Izumi lo guardò, benché abituato a sentirlo borbottare da solo ogni tanto.  
Neppure lui, suo vice, aveva mai compreso appieno il legame tra Leo e quel fantasma. Come fosse nato e perché. Sapeva soltanto che Leo aveva quella dote rara, che creava un legame speciale con tutti gli spiriti, maligni o benigni. Si diceva che da piccolo fosse stato posseduto da un fantasma potente e ancora ne portava i segni.  
Ma Izumi non aveva la capacità di sentire le parole di Shu.  
-Perché non dire che Sakuma Rei esiste ancora, in questo mondo? Non potrà più tornare al proprio podere, ma appena troverà qualcos’altro di abbastanza forte a cui potersi aggrappare, lo farà.  
Leo alzò le spalle, ignorando la sua insistenza.  
Così, il fantasma continuò – si abbassò davanti a lui, prendendo posto sopra le ginocchia di Tsukasa.  
-Stai pensando che non ci riuscirà? Che svanirà nel tentativo perché nulla è così resistente da potergli fare da dimora?  
Alzò le sopracciglia, e questo bastò perché l’altro si immaginasse una risposta.  
Shu agitò il proprio bastone in aria, con così tanta forza che quasi il suo cappello gli cadde dalla testa.  
-Sei maligno! Non pensi che qualcuno possa morire, in questo modo?  
Leo socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le gambe, parlando ad alta voce.  
-Abbiamo fatto davvero un lavoro ottimo, alla magione Sakuma.  
Arashi ridacchiò, provando a immaginare assurdi dialoghi tra il Knights e quel fantasma molesto, eppure vitale per tutti loro. Leo aveva dovuto persino garantire per lui, di fronte a tutto il comitato della Santa Sede, per averlo come sesto uomo del gruppo. Aveva insistito tanto, tantissimo, e aveva dato prova di essere degno di fiducia. Da quando Shu era con loro, non avevano mai fallito una sola missione.  
Ma neanche lei, in quel momento, poteva sentire quanto il fantasma stesse dicendo, seguendo un’ipotesi più veritiera.  
-Dì la verità, Tsukinaga. Il tuo vero intento era seminare il caos in tutto il Giappone? Perché con la liberazione di un’energia maligna del genere, è anche possibile che ci sia un effetto a catena e altre energie maligne si risveglino. A tal punto è la tua sete di potere? Pensi davvero di poterci piegare tutti?  
Leo fece finta di alzare la mano al viso per grattarsi il mento – in verità nascose un piccolo ghigno.  
Il monocolo di Shu brillò di malizia. Era quello il motivo della loro alleanza, quello il motivo del patto che li legava.  
Non c’era davvero niente di angelico in loro, se non una finzione costruita ad arte.  
Si sorrisero.  
-Questo tuo lato folle… Io lo adoro davvero.  
-E io adoro te, Itsuki. L’unico e solo che io adori.  
Anche Tsukasa lo guardò, alla fine, cercando in lui un’altra rassicurazione.  
Leo si stese sui cuscini del sedile, rivolgendogli un sorriso stanco, ma tranquillissimo. Lui non provava il minimo rimpianto; solo, forse, aspettativa per il futuro.  
-Ho voglia di riposare un poco. Svegliatemi quando arriviamo! Voglio salutare il sacrestano!  
A un cenno del giovane, chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il viso contro il cuscino, addormentandosi in qualche istante. Sentì Shu entrare nel suo corpo e lì riposare, assieme a quel che rimaneva dei frammenti scomposti dell’anima di Rei Sakuma e di tutti gli altri spiriti che aveva assaggiato prima di lui, avidissimo.  
Un bagliore rosso in quelle iridi demoniache – e poi quel piccolo diavolo si addormentò davvero, placido, in compagnia dell’amore della sua vita.  
  
  


_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_  
  
_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life_

  
  
  



End file.
